


校花校霸

by emptythetrash



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气, 陰陽怪氣
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptythetrash/pseuds/emptythetrash
Summary: 校園Ｏ　雙性Ｏ　ABOＸ　信息素Ｏ
Relationships: Gao Yidong/Wang Hanzhe | BOY, 猩幻 - Relationship, 王瀚哲/某幻





	校花校霸

校花被推倒在儲物間的墊子上，位於半地下的小房間堆滿長年用不到的體育器材，接近天花板的高度有一排窄小的鐵窗，外頭就是操場，甚至可以看到跑著步的球鞋和聽見班級同學的打鬧聲。

陽光以一個講究的斜角照進燈泡壞了的房間，把滿屋子的灰塵照得清清楚楚，校花有些潔癖，可他現在身上穿著的是校霸的外套，心疼的也就只剩不久後就要褪掉的褲子和自己後腦杓的頭髮。

大一號的藍色布料裹著校花代替純白的運動服蹭上軟墊，粉塵揚起落到他散開來的棕色捲髮上，亮晶晶地，校霸有些看呆了，白得帶點冷調的冷光線像有靈氣一般從上而下撒向墊子上的人，在這樣骯髒的環境下竟也能呈現出這樣光潔的效果？他半跪在軟墊前，維持著剛剛推倒人的姿勢，不知道下一步該怎麼做。

校花蹬掉了鞋子，拿白襪子去蹭校霸的腰，又用小腿稍稍發力夾著把他勾得更近一些，直到能用腿環住還直著身板的人。一直抬著腿也挺累的，所以校花只是曲起膝蓋，把人圈在中間，腳板靠在那人跪著的小腿上虛虛攏起，他去搆校霸垂在一邊的手，牽著人往自己方向拉，惹得對方一時重心不穩，趕緊弓起小臂撐在他頭側才穩住身子沒直接跌到校花身上。

倏地拉近的距離使校花的味道更濃了，帶著點蜂蜜味的木香，校霸在想如果把他一個人丟在這裡，會不會就這樣生出許多嗜糖的螞蟻。他不敢就這麼大喇喇地和仰著面的校花臉對臉，於是把頭偏進對方的頸側，校霸用鼻子碰了碰他散著的頭髮，又順著髮絲向上回到頸窩拱了拱。“馬哥，幻幻，學長，我......”校霸有點慌張，剛剛一推只是意外，只是一時被校花溢出來的信息素沖了腦，於是他趕緊把外套讓給校花，卻又被校花縮在他外套裡只伸出三隻手指扯著他衣角往地下室邊間帶的樣子沖了心。

他沒想過推了之後要如何處理，他甚至不確定是他真的用了力還是校花自己往軟墊上躺去。校花又拉過他的手，打斷了他混沌的思緒，“你知道為什麼他們叫我校花嗎？”校花拉著校霸的手往下探去，“哦不對，我忘了，校花是你取的，”校花對著身上的人笑了一下，他領著那隻手鑽進運動褲裡，又把腿從校霸兩側收了回來，帶點提示意味地夾了夾，“那你也不知道了。”

校霸的腦子轟地一下炸開，他在那個發力的位置中間，在那個他自己熟悉的器官後面，隔著一層薄棉摸到了一個不應該有的、卻異常飽滿的凹陷。校花看他楞了，等了一會兒不見反應，只得捏捏還抓著的手腕，“王瀚哲...？”他像這才從剛才一連串大膽中甦醒一樣，後怕地放緩了聲音，連繃著力的大腿都洩了氣。

校霸震了一下，嚇得校花放開了握著的手抵在胸前，校霸仗著他抵著便壓了上去，把頭埋回對方肩窩，深吸了一口氣，“哥哥，我，我跟過女孩子，但我沒跟過男孩子，不是，我的意思是，我，”他吸著校花的信息素，竟覺得有些頭暈目眩。校花，校花，校霸只是看著人明媚漂亮打趣叫到，卻沒想到這麼一叫竟然真的歪打正著。

校花聽著身上人的語無倫次，緩緩把胸前的手繞到對方身後，他輕輕抱著僵硬得不敢動的校霸，“沒事，一樣的...”他嘗試用略帶輕鬆的氛圍安撫，可他也緊張的，潔癖使他對和別人的肢體接觸更加挑剔，他還沒真槍實彈地來過。

校霸托過對方的後頸，歪頭啃了啃他的耳朵，另一隻沒移動過的手就著伏著的位置按了按，校花抽了下腿，倒一瞬間給了校霸信心。“真的一樣嗎，哥哥。”他順著布料用指腹輕輕上下摩擦，棉質內褲已經濕了一塊，校霸故意不貼著輪廓滑動的動作就是隔靴搔癢，校花下意識地換了幾個角度，一邊還得分出心思回答校霸也不知是真是假的提問，“是...是吧，我也不知道，”明白對方同樣迫切的心讓校花突然又來了膽子，“只是我不懷孕，嗯？”他夾緊雙腿不再讓校霸的手有機會惡作劇抽走，手指再實實嵌合輪廓時又讓內褲吸了一片水漬。

穿戴仍然整齊的校霸聽見只是忍不住把下身貼上去頂了頂，校花從鼻子發出一聲糊糊的輕哼後他又退開，換上手指鑽了進去。他把那件擋住入口的布料褪下，濕黏的通道真的和過去那些經驗一樣，甚至更好，校霸把手指彎成一個小小的弧度依次撫摸內壁，溫柔的樣子和能在學校後巷把人打趴下的形象大相逕庭，可他慢條斯理的動作惹得校花實在不滿，“王瀚哲...！”他正要罵人不識好歹，話還沒說完，被指名道姓的人彷彿存心要堵住他的嘴般又忽地加速起來。

兩隻手指放倒了在陰道裡抽插，拇指和食指還能靈活地同時服務外陰，校霸碾著脹起的陰蒂，在校花受不住洩出嗚咽時又換成搔癢般的打圈。校花又夾起了腿，他不知道怎麼辦時就只知道夾腿，這讓校霸笑了起來，多笨拙單一的作法，卻是最能緩解欲望的無師自通。

校花的腿闔得越發用力，校霸進出的手也越發大力地撞開他近乎交疊的腿根。很快校花的力氣就被耗盡，他撓著校霸的後背，運動服被弄得掀起、皺皺巴巴，校霸騰不出空閒去管，他一隻手讓校花枕著而不至於太難受，另一隻手忙著把對方送上高潮──校花顫著停不下來，校霸躺在陰道內的手指甚至能感覺到血液和心跳的脈動。

校花的素色內褲掛在他一條腿上，校霸回想起過去接觸過的那些女孩子，沒有一個把一件純素的貼身衣物穿得如此風情萬種。它昭示著主人的單純素雅，卻又用極易染成深色材質彰顯了不應同時存在的煽動和蠱惑。校霸這才意識到一切都是校花的許可和引誘，他以為是他佔了便宜，可若不是校花在前頭一步步給出暗示，他也不會就這樣掉進甜膩的捕獸夾裡。

他看著側躺在軟墊上的校花整個人像個風箱似地縮脹喘息，校霸的目光落到對方沾著水光的下身。那裡即便是剛結束一輪，都仍殷實地含著水，校霸下意識吞了吞口水，喉結上下滾動，放了慢動作般地刻在校花眼裡。

生命總是在奇怪的地方使人感到神奇，校花從裡到外都是個男生，就單單在那兒裂了一個口，可本該是發育不全的地方又成熟得令人驚嘆，它就像是憑空被移植到了他的身上，完整而豐滿。校霸不免懷疑這副身體是否真的是天生所致，但校花又彎著眼和他說他不會懷孕...仍然是發育不全，陰道後面接著的是萎縮的子宮和不存在的卵巢，外部也是一片光潔，沒能生長出毛髮來提供相應保護。

校霸後知後覺地害怕起來，他怕那裡太過脆弱，怕校花太過脆弱，他會不小心弄疼他。校霸本想就此作罷，可才剛緩過來的人又勾起眼神看他，校花這一抬眼又打破了校霸自顧自的猜測，彷彿脆弱只是他的臆想，他還硬著，校花悄悄地等，校霸又擔心起是否連對方的堅實也是他的錯覺，他分不清是否真的會傷到對方，只好怯生生地問，問那個計謀人，問那個森林裡的蜂蜜罐子，“某幻，我，我真的可以進去嗎。”

校花反手起身，一轉就把人壓在了身下，他岔開腿坐在校霸身上，輕輕擺腰磨了磨，然後把校霸的褲子蹭下去。校花把自己撐起來一點，用那個濕潤的部位感受對方的位置，它的頭部抵著入口，黏黏膩膩，校花扣著校霸的肩扶著坐了下去。

被頂得起起伏伏的人呼吸變得又淺又急，校霸去攥他的手，校花卻掙脫開來，校霸還來不及傷心，綁在額上的頭帶就被對方扯下。校霸看著那人胡亂把兩人的手綁到一起，卻怎麼都使不上力，最後還是校霸把頭帶接過來繞了兩圈，在校花仰起頭抽氣的時候把它套上兩人手腕，校花心照不宣地將五隻手指塞進對方指縫裡。

校霸把校花扯得更近一些，他一點一點冒著精液的前端一下一下擦過校霸的運動服，被磨得通紅發疼，交合處的體液溢出來響成更明亮的水聲，令人著迷的氣味散得到處都是，校花前後都在流水，校霸恍惚覺得自己就要淹死在對方的身體之中。


End file.
